The Youtube Assassination
by TheBoss995
Summary: A collab story by TheBoss and Kittykat. Includes many famous Youtubers, such as: Smosh, PewDiePie, Cry, and more.
1. Introduction

**~Introduction~**

Hi, it's TheBoss!

And Kittykat54321!

We're making a new story called "The Youtube Assassination" That will include many famous youtubers, like: Smosh, PewDiePie, Cry, and more. We'll try making at least one new part every week, or more.

**We hope you enjoy the story!**

**Now go read Part One! **


	2. Part One

**Part One**

A mysterious man walks up to pewdiepie as he walks down the street. He has dark brown hair and an odd smile. He grabs pewdiepie from behind and holds a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Pewdie yells at the man.

"I need you to do something for me." He says, smirking, and bringing the knife closer.

"ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST LET ME GO, BRO!" Pewdie screams. The man comes close to Pewdie's ear and whispers, "I need you to kill Cry" Pewdie's mouth drops open in horror and his eyes widen.

"W-why would I do that?!" He cries. The man holds the knife up in front of Pewdie's face.

"Unless you want to die, go kill Cry." Pewdie nods slowly, already feeling regretful, and the man lets him go.

"But what is your name anyways?" Pewdie asks the man.  
"Ian." He says, walking away, "And please kill Cry quickly."  
"O.. ok" Pewdie replies, watching Ian as he leaves. Then started to walk to Cry's house.  
Pewdiepie arrives at Cry's house and is nervous, but does not show it. Pewdiepie knocks on Cry's door.

"Hi Pewdie how's it going?" Cry said. Pewdiepie held out a small box and said, "Here I got something for you."  
"Thanks pewdie" Cry took the box and led Pewdie inside.  
"You'll be surprised by what is in it" Pewdiepie said.  
"I bet" Cry said excitedly. He grabbed on one of the ribbons and pulled it, trying to open the gift.  
"You have to pull the other ribbon or else it won't open Cry" Pewdiepie said. Cry nodded, and grabbed the other ribbon. He pulled it, and suddenly a knife shoots out. Cry screams and drops it before the knife hits him.

"Pewdie, that knife almost killed me!" Cry yelled. Pewdie laughed, but felt nervous because he failed to kill Cry.

"Don't worry, I was just testing your reflexes!" Pewdiepie explained with a shaky voice.

"Oh, okay then!" Cry replied. "Want to go get something to eat?" Pewdiepie nodded, and felt for the poison in his pocket he had brought.

"Sounds great" They got into Cry's car in the driveway and drove down the road.

Soon they arrived at Mcdonalds, and Cry went into the drive-through. He ordered two Big Macs and large sodas. Once they got their food, Cry handed the bags to Pewdie. Pewdiepie knew he had to work quickly, and grabbed the poison out of his pocket. He quickly opened the bag and poured some poison into Cry's Big Mac. And just to make sure, he poured some poison into Cry's soda.

"Pewdie, what are you doing with the food?" Cry asked, turning back onto the road. Pewdiepie quickly put the poison back into his pocket and pulled out the packets of ketchup.

"Just making sure they put the ketchup in!" Pewdie answered, smiling.

"Oh okay!" Cry replied. Soon they got back to Cry's house, and went inside. They both sat at the table and started to eat. Pewdie watched intently as Cry opened his mouth to eat the Big Mac. He bit into it, but nothing happened.

'Maybe it will take awhile to work,'' Pewdie thought, and took a bite of his own Big Mac. Suddenly there was a weird feeling in his stomach, and then he felt paralyzed. Pewdiepie fell to the floor in pain. Cry quickly leapt to Pewdie's side.

"Whats wrong?!" He cried. Pewdiepie moaned, and tried to speak but couldn't.

"I'll call the hospital!" Cry ran to the telephone and dialed 911. He explained quickly what had happened and then thanked them, and hung up.

"Don't worry Pewdie, they'll be here soon!" They heard the ambulance arrive, and two men came in and took pewdiepie into the ambulance. Cry sat next to Pewdiepie in the back.

"You'll be okay, Pewdiepie!" Cry assured, "We're almost there!"

Soon they arrived at the hospital, and took Pewdiepie into a room. Soon a few doctors walked in. Pewdiepie already knew what was wrong.

"Let's see whats the matter," The doctor said, checking Pewdie's eyes, throat and ears. Then he checked Pewdiepie's heartbeat, and breathing. Then the doctor sat back in his chair.

"It seems as if you have gotten food poisoning." The doctor said.

"Will he be alright?!" Cry asked. The doctor nodded.

"He just has to stay here for one night, so we can make sure he rests and takes the right medicine." He told them. Cry got up from the chair he had been sitting in and thanked the doctor.

"See you tomorrow, Pewdie!" Cry said, then left.

That night, Pewdie was awoken by the sound of an opening door. He quickly sat up, looking around.

"Who's there?!" He cried. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of Pewdiepie's bed.

"It's me, Ian." The figure said. "Why haven't you killed Cry yet?! And you poisoned yourself in the process?!" Pewdiepie looked down in shame.

"Give me another chance, please!" He begged. 'I wish stephano was here' he thought. Ian glared at him.

"No! No more chances!" He cried, pulling out a knife and holding it up to Pewdie's head. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening came again. Ian and Pewdie both looked towards the door, only to see Anthony. Ian quickly hide the knife.

"Anthony? What are you doing here..?" Ian asked with a worried tone.  
Anthony looked at Ian angrily "I know what's going on here." Ian got even more worried.

"You do?" Anthony suddenly pulled out a pair of nunchucks.

"You are trying to get back at Cry for eating one of your french fries! By trying to kill him!" Ian pulled his knife back out, and said,

"You are correct, Anthony..." Then he pressed a button that had been hidden on the bottom of the knife. It suddenly turned into a full-length sword.

"And you won't be stopping me!" He cried, running at Anthony. Ian tried to stab Anthony, but he hit the sword away with the nunchucks. Anthony swung them, and hit Ian right on the side of his head. Ian stumbled over, holding his head in pain. Anthony quickly swung the nunchucks again, aiming for Ian's back. But Ian got up as quickly as he could and swiped the sword at Anthony's stomach. It scraped across, ripping Anthony's shirt and leaving a light scratch.

"Is that all you can do?" Anthony laughed. He swung the nunchucks once again, this time getting Ian's back. Ian fell face first onto the ground, and the sword flew across the room.

"Quick, Pewdie! Get my sword and kill Anthony!" Ian cried. Anthony turned to Pewdiepie, with fury in his eyes.

"No! Grab the sword and kill Ian!" He screamed. Pewdiepie slowly got up out of the hospital bed, making his way to the sword. Ian was held down by Anthony, so he couldn't escape. Pewdiepie picked up the sword slowly, and turned to Ian and Anthony. Then he opened the window that was nearby, and threw the sword down into the streets.

"Pewdie! Why did you do that?!" Ian screamed.

"You need to stop fighting, bros!" Pewdiepie exclaimed, "and don't kill Cry just because he ate one of your french fries!"

"But there was only one left!" Ian said. Pewdie shook his head.

"That doesn't matter! Cry doesn't deserve to die!" Anthony nodded. "Come on Ian, let's go back home, okay?" He suggested. Ian got up slowly, and pulled the hood on his cloak over his head, creating a dark shadow that hid his face.

"NEVER!" And then Ian raced out into the hallway, leaving Anthony and Pewdiepie staring after him.

**End**


End file.
